Silence
by kimperly
Summary: Describes the hardships Ran has to go through with Shinichi away. A deep depression drives her into believing, "Do I really need, Shinichi?"


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama based on the hit anime series, Detective Conan (Meitantei Conan).

Ran-neechan Extras: This was in my hard disk for awhile, and when I realized I haven't released it yet, I decided I should. This incident actually happened to me, I just changed the characters to Detective Conan. My boyfriend is in the Navy, and when he left, I was in a deep state of depression. Sort of like in Ran's case according to this fanfic. So…

I dedicate this story to my boyfriend, Phil.   
I love you with all my heart and soul. May your heart guide through hardships. God bless you. 

-

Ran looked into the dark dreary night. She gazed upon open star. Silently, she listened to the breeze of the wind as it blew her hair. Silence, was heard, and not a single person walked on the street. As she stood there, looking out the window, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Not a single person is on the street, and now I hear this knocking on my door?" When Ran opened it, Silence. No one was standing there, no one was heard running down the stairs, no one, even knocked.

Ran returned to the window and glistened at the stars. Silence. Silence was on the street, silence, was in the stars, silence, was at her door. Ran took a deep breath, she was caught looking at the two sofas in front of her father's desk. Not a sound was heard.

Ran heard Conan walk in from her door. Conan gave her a cute look, "Ran-neechan, what's wrong?"

Ran continued not to speak. Conan got confused and tugged her skirt, "Neh! Answer Ran-neechan!"

"Err… no Conan-kun, don't worry about me. J-just get to bed.." Conan smiled and nodded, "OK!" He left for his room.

Silence.

Half an hour passed and it was turning half past nine. Instead of a knock on her door, there was a ring on her phone. Ran picked it up, "Yes?"

Shinichi's enthusiasm roared through the phone, "Yo Ran! Long time no see!"

Ran's enthusiasm was not as high as Shinichi's, "Shinichi.. I… I'm sorry, I can't talk right now…"

"Why not?"

"I…I just can't…" she held the grip on the phone, then hanged up.

Silence.

The phone rang again. She didn't answer it. She was confident that it was him. Shinichi. The name echoed in her mind. She was afraid of what she might say to him, she might ask him.

"I don't need him!" she thought, "I don't need him…"

Silence.

"Is something bothering you?" she heard.

She yelled out, "Leave me alone!" Ran closed the window, and ran to her room.

Silence, was in Ran's room. She entered her room and flickered on the lights. She fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling, "What am I waiting for? Who am I waiting for? Why am I waiting?" tears rolled down her cheeks.

Conan entered her room, "Ran-nee-" he was caught off guard by her tears.

"Go away Conan-kun…" Ran said impulsley,

Silence.

"Just go away…"

Silence.

"Leave me alone…"

Silence.

Conan stood there, he was concerned. "Shinichi-niichan was outside. He wanted to tell you something Ran-neechan. He said that it was important and that he wanted you to hear it…"

Silence.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled and threw a pillow at him,

Conan caught it, and fell on the floor, he thought, "Stupid forces of inertia…" he silently closed the door as he left.

Silence.

~

"All I wanna do is be left alone…"

"I feel so left out…"

"Why am I acting like a jerk?!?!"

"I even threw my anger towards Conan-kun…."

"I bet no one can help me now…"

"not even Shinichi…"

~

"She hates me…" Conan thought, "I always thought that if I kept calling her like this, that she would eventually begin to hate me."

"And that I would have to admit it…"

"Because I can't help her anymore…"

"Every time I call her, it makes her worry."

"It makes her suffer."

  
"It makes her cry."

"It makes me useless."

~

"Wh-Where am I…?" Ran asked, she gazed around to see nothing but a speck of black. A breeze passed and gave Ran a cold shiver, "Ah!!! It's so cold…" she looked around, "It's so dark… am I-"

"Ran-neechan?"

"Eh?"

"Ran-neechan…"

"Conan-kun?"

"Shinichi-niichan is suffering too Ran-neechan…"

"What?"

"He's crying, just like you, Ran-neechan…"

"Conan-kun!!! Stop it!!!" 

"It's true…Ran-neechan"

"STOP IT!!!"

"Then what am I suppose to do…" a tenor voice is heard.

"Shinichi?"

"I'm trapped Ran…"

"Trapped?"

"What should I do, Ran?"

"Shinichi!"

"Tell me.."

"I-I… Shinichi, I just-" 

"I want you to know that I care… I really do care…"

Ran got upset, "What are you talking about?!?! You don't care! I sit around my apartment everyday worrying about you! I'm so depressed… the only thing you do is tell me, "_What should I do, Ran" _you ask me! Well I'll tell you what to do, GO HOME!" she falls on her knees, "Why does this happen to me… you have no respect for me?"

"I care about you Ran…"

Ran began crying. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as her hands were on her face. She didn't say anything.

"There's so much things I want to tell you Ran… but until I escape from this nightmare… I can't tell you anything."

"Where are you Shinichi…?"

"I'm sorry Ran."

Silence. 

"I can't tell you where I am."

Ran wakes up screaming, "Shinichi!" and tears fell down her face.

Conan walks by Ran's room and notices her crying, "Ran-neechan, why are you crying, is there something you want?"

__

"Is there something you want?" Conan's question echoed through Ran's mind,

"Shinichi.." she answered,

"Shinichi?" Conan walked up beside her bed and asked, "What about Shinichi-niichan?"

"Shinichi." her tears began flowing as she gripped onto the blanket on her bed, "Shinichi.."

Conan was confused.

"I want Shinichi to come back!" she grabbed Conan and hugged him real tight, "I want Shinichi to come back…"

__

"I'm sorry Ran…"

Silence.

__

"I can't tell you where I am."


End file.
